


The Keller Stamp of Approval

by Flobbergasted



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s01e08 Chapter Eight: The Outsiders, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flobbergasted/pseuds/Flobbergasted
Summary: Kevin catches up with Betty between classes for a little chat about a certain emo boi.Just a little oneshot set during 1x08, “The Outsiders”





	The Keller Stamp of Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Totally addicted to this shameless, over-the-top show. Loving all the adorbs. Especially can’t take my eyes off Jughead.

Kevin caught up with Betty in the hallway on Monday between classes. A man on a mission.

“Hey, Kev. How’s it going? I heard you guys had some trouble on Saturday at the site.”

“Yeah, talk about Jets and Sharks. I am so not prepared for a rumble.”

“Moose is okay, though?”

“Yeah. … Anyway, Betty, I wanted to tell you: I didn’t get it before, but now I’m on board.”

“What didn’t you get?”

“Your little … relationship … with Jughead.”

“Oh … kay …”

“I mean, I get that you’re friends, and we’ve known him forever, and he’s a good guy, and everything—but, like where’s the spark? How can you have a spark with a frown and some flannel?”

Betty nodded her head down to the side, raised her eyebrows, and gave Kevin a pursed smile. “What changed your mind?”

“He got hot, too.”

Betty rolled her eyes and kept walking. The next bell would ring in less than a minute. “Kev, I’m not with Jughead because he’s _hot_,”—she blushed even as she used the word—“I’m with him because I actually think we’re good for each other, and I feel supported.”

“Fine, sure, that’s fine—”

“Although I will give you ‘cute’.” The blush rose further to her cheeks as she thought about Jughead’s flop of hair and his secret smile. “He is definitely cute.”

“No, I’m telling you, there’s hotness under there. The guy has actual muscles. I wouldn’t have known if I hadn’t seen it for myself. He’s still as pale as death, and he seriously needs a haircut, but I’m just saying: wow.”

“Okay, Kevin,” she laughed.

“He’s not as hot as Archie, but, like, he’s pretty hot for a straight guy—or for any guy who has hitherto shown zero interest in romance—which means I don’t think he got hot on purpose—which makes it even hotter.”

Betty’s blush had begun to recede, but it returned. “You're talking about _Jughead_, Kevin. Your own friend.”

“I’m simply offering an objective opinion to my Girl Friday—although we both know whose Girl Friday you’ve become.” Kevin waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

They had reached the door of the biology room—Betty’s next class. She could never hold in a smile when Kevin was around, and she beamed at him now, and gave him a salute. “Thanks for the report, Agent Keller.”

“May your relationship live long enough that you get to experience those muscles for yourself. Amen.”

“_Bye_, Kevin.”

“Ciao ciao!” And he was off, down the hall toward the gym.

To be fair, Betty did spend at least half of her biology class thinking about biology … and the other half—she couldn't help herself—thinking about _biology_.


End file.
